


Revelation

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Multi, coda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Coda to 2x10; stream of consciousness.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to 2x10; stream of consciousness.

There is pain, and anguish, and _emotion_ cutting through her and she's barely able to hold it all in, barely able to contain it.

Not until she sees him.

Not until she's sure her betrayal is worth it.

It roils inside her, coming to a head when she realizes that yes, Josh is here, but that he isn't alive, and he hasn't been. It hasn't been long, but it's been long enough.

There is a need to break down, to succumb to the pain that's been eating her up inside for years, but she can't.

Not yet.

She has things to do, now.

Danny is frantic on the other end of the phone, a thousand miles away and more, light-years, eons. And yet right there, in her ear, demanding that she repeat what she just said, because he can't hear her. Her voice catches in her throat, because they are _coming_ for her now, they are _almost inside_ and she doesn't have _time_ to repeat herself, god dammit, Danny.

His desperation goes out the window with the sat phone.

Digging the pin out of Josh's knee is terrible; it's one last thing he can give her, like he's saying “don't screw this up.”

Because she hasn't screwed up enough.

Because Steve isn't now dangling from a chain, barely on his feet, breath ragged in his chest, his ribs probably cracked.

Because he's looking at her with _those eyes_ , the ones she can barely meet.

Because everything he's thinking about her? Everything he's wishing he could say?

Is true.

She might as well have killed that reporter herself.

She might as well have _gift wrapped_ Steve, for how easily she handed him over.

She might as well have walked into the whole thing blind, with how much trust and faith she put into a hope and a dream.

It hurts, right in the core of her, to know that all of this happened because of her, and her blind need. It isn't entirely without understanding, she knows that, and she knows _Steve_ knows, but right now none of that matters.

What matters is that Wo Fat is torturing Steve, torturing this man who stuck his neck out to help her and all she can do is watch.

And wait.

The pin should do the trick to pick open the rusty lock holding Steve's chains in place.

“It wasn't for nothing,” she tells him as she slides it over, watching his eyes as he slithers his toes over it and hides it.

She hears the exchange between Wo Fat and the guard, knows the sat phone being outside would only buy them a few precious seconds, but doesn't care because Steve's team will save him, and as long as he's alive he'll fight to meet them.

Steve's team.

They were her team once, too. It seems like forever ago.

There is no sound proceeding the first gunshot, just Wo Fat's soft footfalls before he's standing in front of her, pulling the trigger and firing.

The last thing she hears is Steve's startled gasp, the clink of chains as his body jerks in reaction.

In those last few seconds, the sound is beautiful.

She's gone.

-FIN-


End file.
